Une semaine
by lilith-slytherin
Summary: OS: Une semaine aurait pu tout changer.


Une semaine.

Il est sept heure, le réveil sonne comme tout les jours, je me lève, me prépare et part au travail mais je ne commence qu'à neuf heure et comme tout les jours, je passe te voir avant de me rendre au bureau.

Je passe les barrières et les gardiens me saluent, je passe la porte et me rend auprès du gardien au guichet, c'est Charles aujourd'hui. Je lui tends ma baguette en le saluant et il m'ouvre la dernière barrière d'accès, il ne m'accompagne pas, il sait que je connais le chemin et me donne la clef de ta chambre-cellule. Tu ne risque pas d'aller bien loin de toute manière, voilà dix ans que tu as reçu le baiser du détraqueur et tout autant que je viens ici te voir tout les matins. Ils n'ont pas attendu que je me réveille pour confirmer ou non ta culpabilité. À mon réveil, mes amis étaient tous là mais pas toi, le plus important pour moi.

Une semaine, ils auraient pu attendre encore une semaine et à mon réveil, je leur aurais tout dit, ils t'auraient libéré et tu serais avec moi maintenant.

Tu serais en vie et moi aussi, je serais vivant car sans toi je n'ai plus d'âme, on me l'a volée au même instant que la tienne.

Une semaine, une seule semaine, sept jours à peine, nous aurions pu être ensemble, en vie, entiers, heureux vraiment.

Mais tout les jours, je me lève, viens ici puis vais au travail remplir des papiers et les envoyer à d'autres qui les liront et les classeront. Ensuite, je rentre chez moi, embrasse ma femme, mes fils et m'installe à table pour le souper (diner). Mon ainé me raconte sa journée, ce qu'il a appris à l'école et ma femme me parle de sa journée et de ce qu'on pourrait faire le week-end prochain. J'acquiesce sans vraiment porter d'attention. Le plus petit pleure, il n'a qu'un an, il a faim mais Ginny maintient la cuillère trop loin de sa bouche quand elle me parle, il veut aussi plus d'attention, c'est normal. Le repas terminé, Ginny débarrasse la table et je prends Albus Severus pour lui donner son bain et le coucher. Je la rejoins ensuite au salon, elle lit encore son roman favori, moi, je prends la gazette du sorcier rester sur la table basse depuis son arrivée ce matin, j'étais déjà parti te rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai envie d'aller travailler. Je peux me permettre cette absence car je n'ai pas été, auparavant, absent que de très rare fois, trois pour être exact. Ma première absence a eu lieu le lendemain de l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny, ce jour là je suis resté avec toi toute la journée, je n'ai pas pu me résigné à aller travailler. Je ne pensais qu'au fait que cet enfant j'aurais dû l'avoir avec toi et pas avec elle. Ma deuxième absence fut pour l'accouchement, les contractions avaient commencées pendant la nuit et je suis resté à l'hôpital toute la journée, James n'ai né que fin d'après-midi. Je ne suis pas venu te voir ce jour-là non plus. Ma troisième absence était pour la même raison que la première Ginny était encore enceinte, je suis resté avec toi le lendemain. Je n'ai pas été absent pour la naissance, elle a eu lieu le samedi, les bureaux sont fermés le samedi.

Hier Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et aujourd'hui encore je resterais avec toi.

Pourquoi m'être marié, avoir fait des enfants à cette femme que je n'aime pas d'amour mais plus d'amitié, pour ne pas me laisser abattre comme dirait Hermione : Tu es enfin libre profite s'en ! J'ai choisi Ginny parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, ça lui a fait plaisir au moins mais c'était égoïste et mal, je l'a fait souffrir maintenant. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle a compris assez vite que je ne l'aimais pas comme un mari aime sa femme mais elle a espérer que ça changerait et ce n'ai pas le cas, elle a dû s'y habituer. Elle a ses enfants pour la rendre heureuse. Moi, je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas heureux parce qu'ils t'on tuer, voler ton âme, mon voler mon seul amour : Toi !

Une semaine de plus et tout aurait été différent, nous serions tous heureux. Ginny aurait un homme qui l'aime et pas l'épave que je suis devenu, une vraie coquille vide. Toi et moi serions loin de tous, exiler sur une île quasi déserte ou un manoir dans la campagne profonde, juste toi et moi.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je resterais avec toi pour te raconter ce qu'aurait été notre vie ensemble, peut-être m'entend-tu ? Et ce soir, je rentrerais plus tard chez moi en ramenant des fleurs à ma femme pour me faire pardonner, l'espace d'un instant, mon absence quotidienne et nous annoncerons ensemble aux garçons qu'ils vont avoir une petite sœur. Samedi, toute la presse publiera l'article sur la naissance prochaine du nouvel enfant du survivant. Dimanche, on ira diner chez les Weasley et on fêtera ça.

Toi, mon amour, Draco, tu seras toujours allongé sur ce lit seul et je pleurerais le soir en pensant encore à toi, à nous et notre futur improbable.

Une semaine dans le passé à changé tout un avenir.


End file.
